Kotak Musik
by OurieChrome
Summary: Punya orangtua kaya dan sukses, punya limpahan harta, punya otak yang tajam, siapa yang tidak merasa bahwa kehidupannya itu sangat sempurna? Sungguh beruntunglah hidup mereka. Bahagia pula lah hidupnya.Tapi tidak untuknya. Karena bahagia itu adalah pribadi dari masing-masing individu. Nyanyian surat di dalam kotak musik itu yang mengatakannya. For 'Armin CS05 Challenge'


Katanya menjadi anak dari seoseorang yang sukses itu sangat beruntung. Katanya punya tumpukan lembaran bernilai di celengan pribadi sangat memuaskan. Kalau seseorang dengan otak mengalir keterlaluan itu pasti banyak umat yang akan mendukungnya

Jika orang itu memilikinya, tentu bahagia pula hidupnya.

Dan kalau semua yang di katakan orang itu sudah ku punyai—

Kenapa aku masih belum mengecap rasa bahagia itu sampai sekarang?

Dusta—kalian dusta.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Kotak Musik ****© OurieChrome**

**Warning : AU, OOC, maybe Typo(s), Angst, character's death, sedikit bumbu JeanArmin, maybe EYD masih bermasalah :'D**

**ARMIN'S POV**

**Rate : T (jaga-jaga untuk kalimatnya)**

**For 'Armin C****S05 Challenge'**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Tok Tok Tok**

"Tuan…."

Ah—hujan.

"Apa anda sudah bangun?"

Pantas saja aku kedinginan.

"Jangan terus tidur."

Bisa ku dengar alunan percikan air yang saling beradu itu.

"Sarapan anda akan dingin."

Bunyinya memecahkan kesunyianku.

"Segeralah turun ke bawah."

Musik yang indah.

"Saya permisi."

Aku bisa menangkap saksama nadanya.

**Tap Tap Tap.**

Apa lagi karena surat kecil ini.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menulikan telingaku. Suara dobrak pintu itu—Papa berteriak. Lengkingannya sampai menusuk ke gendang telinga.

Tapi aku tetap menulikan telinga.

Aku berpura-pura tidak mendengar jeritannya, bahkan aku berharap agar telingaku langsung sekarat detik ini juga. Bantal di tindihkan ke atas dengan sengaja, sambil memegang erat benda empuk itu agar aku tidak mendengar apa-apa.

Aku tidak dengar, Papa.

Aku tidak dengar apa-apa.

"ARMIN!"

Tidak—mendengar.

KAU ANAK KURANG AJAR!"

Aku tidak dengar.

"KAU SELALU BERSIKAP SEPERTI INI!"

Aku tidak dengar.

"BUKA PINTUMU ATAU AKU AKAN MENDORONG PAKSA!"

Sudah kubilang—aku tidak dengar, Papa.

"DASAR ANAK BRENGSEK—"

Aku—tidak mendengar—

"—TAK BERKAKI AJA BELAGU!"

Tidak.

"MATI SAJA!"

. . . . . .

Benar—aku tidak dengar. Bantal masih setia menyumpalkan telingaku. Aku juga tidak menangis. Benarkan? Aku baik-baik saja. Bukti bahwa aku tidak mendengar kata-kata Papa.

Aku bisa mendengar jelas tapak kaki yang berat—pasti milik Papa—dan suaranya menghilang dengan perlahan. Aku bangkit dari posisi telungkupku. Ku taruh bantal yang sudah sangat berkerut di sebelahku. Aku memandang pintu—tidak ada lagi suara dobrakan. Tidak ada lagi jeritan. Masih memandang dengan tatapan kosong, kemudian mendengus.

Hmpphh…

Aku bohong.

Kalau aku tidak mendengarnya.

Kalimat Papa barusan menyayatku.

Dalam sekali.

Hanya saja, aku tidak berani mengobatinya. Aku tidak mampu menambal lubangnya. Sampai saat ini aku hanya terus menerus menelan semua ludahan isi hati dari Papa. Aku tidak bisa bohong bahwa aku benar-benar tidak mendengar kalimat Papa.

Semuanya—aku mendengarnya.

Aku singkirkan selimut biruku.

Ah—lihatlah.

Sepasang kaki yang seharusnya ada di sana—

—kini tak ada lagi di depan mata.

Menangis? Huh, aku sudah puas menangis. Tidak pagi, siang, sore, malam, aku pasti menangis. Menangis—menangis—dan menangis. Sampai-sampai aku sudah kebal dengan semuanya. Aku tatap kaki yang hanya sebatas paha itu—ah—masih sakit. Balutan putihnya masih ternodai warna merah.

Aku cuma menatap pasrah. Karena, aku harus apa? Pemuda bangka tua itu yang merebutnya—memotongnya—di jadikan bahan mainannya. Aku? Aku cuma bisa menjerit saat itu—membuat _power _pita tenggorokanku sampai kepada puncaknya. Sakit—aku mau berteriak tapi sakit. Aku ingin minta tolong tapi siapa peduli?

* * *

.

.

.

.

Air mataku tak henti-hentinya mengalir. Aku pun tak sanggup lagi menambalnya. Bagaimana tidak—wanita itu dengan pergelangan tangan kaki, di selimuti besi. Suara rantai yang terus beradu sukses menghunus hatiku. Aku tak henti-hentinya memanggil namanya. Aku terus menarik sel besi yang mengurunginya—berharap akan segera goyah.

Tidak mungkin. Aku ini berpikir apa.

Berharap yang tidak mungkin.

Tapi jika aku berharap tidak apa-apa kan?

Aku ingin menolongnya.

Memeluknya sekarang.

"MMMAAAMAAAAAAAA!"

Aku jerit namanya. Aku jerit namanya. Aku berharap jeritanku sampai ke dirinya. Namun, aku hanya mendapat respon teriakan. Teriakan pilu. Wanita itu juga menangis. Tangannya ingin meraih ku. Memanggil namaku. Pedih. Aku ingin membalas telapak itu. Lalu kami akan menghangatkan satu sama lain. Dengan bumbu sebuah senyuman. Ah—imajinasiku terlalu tinggi.

Aku mencoba mengulurkan tangan. Aku ingin meraihnya juga. Aku terus menyebut dirinya.

"MAAMMAAAA!"

Aku panggil dia—seraya meraih tangannya.

"MAMMAAAAAAA!"

Lantainya basah—karena air mataku.

Persetan—aku hanya ingin meraih tangannya.

"MMAMMMMMMAAAAA!"

Aku tidak sanggup lagi melihat kondisinya sekarang. Rambut dan kulit yang tak terawat itu. Bajunya yang berlubang sana-sini. Aku yakin kuduk kalian akan berdiri saking ngeri melihat sosoknya sekarang.

Tapi aku—tak peduli.

Dia tetap Mama. Mama.

"MAMAAAAAAAAAA!"

Raih tanganku—ma.

"MAAAMMAAAAA!"

Sedikit lagi.

"MMMAAAAAMMMMMMMAAAA!"

Terus.

"MAMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ah—

"Armin, berhenti berteriak seperti itu!"

Dasar manusia berkerut kurang ajar!

"LEPASKAN TANGANKU! LEPASKAN MAMA!"

"KAU BERANI MENENTANG PAPA?"

"MAMAAAA!"

"DIAAM!"

**PLAK!**

Aku…Tersungkur…..

Aku bisa rasakan—pedih yang teramat mendarat di pipi kananku. Tangan besar itu menamparnya terlalu keras. Aku bisa rasakan sakitnya. Seperti ada sekumpulan semut merah yang menggigitku. Aku perlahan menatap mata Papa—matanya memancarkan kebencian memandangku.

"Kenapa mama di pasung?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Mama mau bahagia."

Aku—suaraku mulai gentir. Tanganku gemetar. Aku menghadap ke arah. Ah—bola mata mama yang sama sepertiku. Tapi sedikit lebih merah. Wajahnya tidak semulus dulu. Saat kecil aku tertidur aku pasti akan mencubit pipi yang dulunya masih lembut. Kenyal. Aku betah jika terlarut dalam mimpi sambil mengelus pipi hangat mama. Aku mimpi indah. Apalagi dongeng mama.

Dan saat keesokan hari dimana sebelumnya hari terakhir aku tidur dengan mama—aku di suguhkan dengan pemandangan yang tidak pernah aku harapkan selama hidup.

Papa mencekik mama. Menjepitnya. Sehingga _saliva_ milik mama sedikit mengucur dari bibir.

Aku ingin menolong. Tapi setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi saat ada sapu tangan yang menahan wajahku. Lalu hidungku—mencium bau yang sedikit—mengantukanku.

Dan selanjutnya aku bermimpi indah.

Lalu mama sudah kudapati dengan kondisi seperti ini sampai sekarang.

"Mama sakit."

"Tidak."

"Sakit, Pa."

"Kau diam!"

"Katakan yang ingin papa inginkan dari mama. Biar aku yang menggantikannya!"

. . . . . .

"Kau ingin Mamamu selamat?"

Ya—aku ingin Mama selamat.

"Jika begitu—"

Lepaskan Mama.

"—berikan sepasang kakimu."

_Bebaskan Mama._

* * *

.

.

.

.

Ada uang, ada barang. Aku pembeli, dia penjual. Pada umumnya, para kedua belah pihak itu sama-sama dapat keuntungan. Sama-sama mendapat apa yang di inginkan.

Tapi tidak berlaku sekarang.

Sistem itu tidak berlaku untuk kondisiku sekarang.

Dimana aku pembelinya—membayar dengan kakiku—dengan imbalan agar Mama yang di bebaskan, cuma angan-angan saja.

Intinya—aku di tipu—

—oleh penjual itu sendiri.

Mama masih merengek di bawah sana. Masih melengking di dasar sana. Bahkan aku bisa dengar semuanya. Teriakan dengan permintaan tolong yang tersirat. Bahkan aku bisa dengar saat ia memanggil namaku. Padahal kamarku berada di lantai tiga dan rumah ini pun tidak bisa di bilang kecil. Raungan Mama yang menggema, memantul dari sudut-sudut dinding dan melayang menuju gendang telingaku. Menangis? Tidak. Aku sudah kebal dengan nyanyian mengerikan itu. Aku bahkan tak sedang memikirkannya sekarang.

Aku terus memandang kakiku. Memikirkan betapa bodohnya aku.

Betul—bodoh.

Manusia bangkai seperti Papa bukanlah orang yang bisa di percaya.

Di saat aku membeli kebebasan Mamaku, aku bayar sesuai apa yang di inginkannya. Aku rela menelan rasa sakit yang mengikis tulang betis dan hastaku—hanya untuk kebebasan Mama.

Brutal cara memotongnya—tapi aku ingat kesakitan ini semua untuk Mama. Untuk Mama.

Lagi-lagi aku terlalu berkhayal.

Justru penjual itu menipuku. Merugikan pihak pembeli itu tersendiri. Alat gerak bagian bawahku, di bawa—untuk orang-orang yang tidak mampu di sana.

. . . . .

Lucu kan?

Dimana Papaku adalah manusia dengan tanduk merah—di hadapanku—justru ia di anggap orang baik yang telah menolong beratus banyak orang. Benar—Beratus banyak orang.

Kakiku di sumbangkan ke salah satu ratusan orang tersebut.

Dokter adalah profesinya. Otaknya memang luar biasa sangat jalan. Mulus. Tak heran aku mewarisi otak seperti itu. Semua dunia tahu—ia dokter seperti apa.

Dan pandangan para umat tentang dirinya sangat berbeda denganku.

Papa—seorang dokter dimana selalu siap melayani pasien dan di anggap berwibawa di mata orang-orang.

Papa—manusia penuh topeng yang rela merampas kebahagiaan anak maupun istrinya demi pekerjaan di mataku.

_Katanya menjadi anak dari seoseorang yang sukses itu sangat beruntung._

Dan aku pengecualian.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tok Tok Tok**

"Tuan, kenapa masih belum ke bawah?"

Ah—nyanyian musim hujan.

"Sarapan anda akan dingin nanti."

Telingaku akan selalu betah untuk mendengarnya.

"Segeralah ke bawah."

Mataku mengantuk.

"Air panas akan kami siapkan."

Indah memang alunannya.

"Jangan berlama-lama tidur."

Apalagi sejuknya menusuk kulit.

"Saya permisi."

Di tambah musik satu ini.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uang—siapa yang tidak akan tergiur dengan kertas tersebut?

Kertas bukan sembarang kertas. Jangan samakan kertas ini dengan kertas HVS ataupun kertas manila. Kertas ini jauh berada di atas tumpukan kertas lainnya.

Kertas yang bernilai. Mempunyai nilai. Mempunyai harga. Kita gunakan kertas itu untuk mendapatkan apa yang di inginkan—sebutlah uang.

Kita mau beli tas—kita tukarkan dengan uang. Kita mau beli sepatu—kita tukarkan dengan uang.

Bahkan uang juga bisa mengantarkan kita ke tempat tujuan. Kita menumpang kereta—tukarkan dengan uang. Kita menumpang pesawat—tukarkan dengan uang.

Tidak hanya itu, perut pun bisa di tambal dengan uang. Membeli ayam—tukarkan dengan uang. Membeli telur—tukarkan dengan uang.

Luar biasakan manfaat kertas penuh nilai ini?

Dan bagaimana jika kukatakan pada kalian—mencari uang tidaklah mudah.

Benar—tidak mudah.

Kalau kita melihat ke bawah, nampak jelas di mata kita—mereka sedang menarik gerobak—mereka mengobrak-abrik tong sampah—mereka memayungi orang yang kehujanan—mereka menguras keringat hanya untuk mencari sosok kertas bernilai tersebut.

Tanpa benda itu—hidup tidak akan panjang.

. . . . . .

Memang keterlaluan sistem dunia. Hidup yang bergantung dengan selembar uang.

Tapi itu lebih baik—

—di bandingkan dengan hal seperti ini.

Dimana aku—semua orang akan tahu siapa aku. Anak dari seorang dokter yang sangat berjasa. Jika saat ini aku duduk di taman dengan kursi roda, banyak akan pasang mata yang menatap diriku. Dari ujung rambut pirangku—mata biruku—badan mungilku—sampai ujung kuku kaki—pfffts—ujung pada balutan perban di paha maksudku.

Aku tidak keberatan dengan pandangan itu. Dan klimaks sebenarnya bukanlah orang-orang yang sedang memandangiku—

—melainkan mereka yang berada di depanku.

"Hoi, dia anak dokter itu kan?"

Busuk.

"Oaah….Kesempatan bagus!"

Busuk.

"Kesempatan? Apa yang kau inginkan darinya, huh?"

Kalian busuk.

"Tentu saja. Ini ni."

Dan tiba-tiba saja mereka tertawa dengan laknatnya, dengan salah satunya yang sedang menggesekan

telunjuk dan ibu jarinya—mengodekan sesuatu. Mereka tertawa—tapi aku tidak menemukan hal yang lucu di sini. Apanya yang lawak? Aku hanya berdiam di sini. Aku hanya menusuk mereka dengan pandanganku. Dan mereka tertawa tiba-tiba. Oh—putus sarafnya. Itulah yang terlintas di kepalaku.

"Oi, Armin Arlert!"

Oh—seterkenal itukah aku sehingga mereka mengetahui namaku?

Haha…Tentu saja itu semua berkat Papaku.

"Kakimu sudah puntung….."

"Kau sudah mustahil untuk berjalan!"

"Dan kau mustahil untuk bekerja!"

"Lebih baik berikan uangmu pada kami."

Busuk. Aku bisa mencium bau yang membuat hidungku sumpek. Bukan bau badan mereka—tapi sifat mereka. Mirip bangkai tikus—mungkin bisa ku katakan lebih.

Aku masih menajamkan pandanganku ke arah mereka. Aku tidak menjawab. Aku tidak melaksanakan titahan mereka. Huh, untuk apa? Aku di berikan uang—bukan untuk di rampas balik dari orang asing—apalagi bangkai tikus. Jadi—aku menolak.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?"

Dan seketika aku bisa mendapati iris mereka yang semakin mengecil.

"Aku tidak punya kaki dan tidak bisa bekerja. Dan tentu aku sangat bergantung soal uang pada Papaku.

Dan yang selanjutnya—aku bisa rasakan. Kerah kemejaku tertarik oleh tangan yang besar—tangan milik mereka. Dan aku bisa melihat jelas—balasan tatapan tajamku dengan penuh kebencian. Aku bisa mengecapnya—perasaan ingin mencabik-cabikku.

"Dasar bocah sialan!"

"Kau itu lembek!"

"Kau tidak jantan!"

"Dan kau pemuda?"

"Jangan anggap itu dirimu!"

"Kau tidak bisa melawan! Berikan isi dompetmu, SEKARANG!"

Aku—tidak mau.

"Aku bilang berikan!"

Aku—tidak mau.

"Kau tidak mendengarku?!"

Aku tidak dengar.

"DASAR TULI!"

Aku memang tuli.

"LEMBEK! SERAHKAN UANGMU, TOLOL!"

Oh—kau tahu banyak tentangmu.

"BERHENTI MENATAPKU SEPERTI ITU!"

Aku tidak ingin berhenti.

"DARIPADA KAU BUANG WAKTUMU MENATAPKU SEPERTI ITU, SEGERA MASUKAN TANGANNMU KE SAKU DAN AMBIL DOMPETMU!"

Kenapa?

Kenapa mereka bersikeras seperti itu?

Kenapa harus uangku?

Aku kaya? Karena aku kaya?

Karena mereka berpikir bahwa aku selalu di beri uang jajan?

Hmphh—mimpi apa kalian?

Dan kalian manusia di sana—kenapa hanya menonton saja? Kenapa tidak segera membantuku—mengeroyoki mereka—menyelamatiku—dan mungkin saja Papa akan memberikan kalian imbalan karena telah menyelamatkan nyawaku.

"DAASAR BOCAH BANGGSAAT IINIII!"

Oh—kalian lebih memilih untuk menonton saja?

Haha…Memang lebih baik menonton—apalagi dengan _genre_ _action _seperti ini. Daripada mengulur waktu hanya menyelamatkan pemuda lembek seperti ini, huh?

**BUKK!**

Yasudah—biarkan aku menikmati suguhan mereka dulu, ya.

Dan kalian nikmati saja cemilan dari filmku. Tentu saja bayar.

Satu pukulan—**BUK!**—seribu.

Tambah satu lagi—**BUK!**—dua ribu.

Tambah lagi—**BUK!**—tiga ribu.

Pukulan bertubi-tubi—**BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK!**-lima puluh ribu!

Bagaimana? Puas?

Loh—kenapa kalian bubar? Kalian belum membayar. Aku baru saja terkulai lemas karena para perampas itu baru selesai menendang dan memukul diriku—menyulik kilat apa yang ada di isi dompet coklatku. Uangku hilang—hilang. Itu uang yang di beri Papa enam bulan yang lalu. Hanya tersisa tiga puluh ribu. Aku tidak tahu lagi kapan Papa akan berbaik hati akan memberikan uang lagi kepadaku.

Jangan di rampas.

Jangan di bawa.

Dan kalian penonton—kenapa pergi?

Aku meminta bayaran kan?

Satu pukulan itu sakit.

Setiap kesakitanku harus di bayar. Aku tidak ingin sakit jika tidak di bayar. Aku terluka—aku lemas—aku ingin tidur.

Aku tidak bisa mengejar kalian. Dimana bayaran kalian?

Ah—sudahlah, Armin. Percuma. Mereka hanya akan terus berpura-pura menyumbatkan telingannya. Mereka tidak akan mendengar apa-apa. Mereka tidak mengangkat tubuhku dan membawa ku ke rumah sakit. Mereka menelantarkanku di atas tanah.

Dan aku? Haha—saking menyakitkannya—air mataku tak sanggup lagi keluar. Aku cuma memandang kaki-kaki mereka yang berjalan menjauh dariku. Hanya kaki—kepalaku sangat tidak mampu untuk mengadah ke atas.

Aku hanya berpikir—apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Mama sebentar lagi ulang tahun. Hanya uang itu yang tersisa untukku. Aku ingin membelikannya sebuah bros. Tidak mahal—namun memiliki makna sayang yang besar.

Dan saat aku ingin beranjak dari taman—mereka datang—menguras semua angan-anganku. Aku ingin membeli hadiah untuk Mama.

Oh—percuma.

Dan sekarang apa lagi? Akankah Papa akan memberikan uang kepadaku? Akankah?

Tidak mungkin. Aku hanya di beri uang seratus ribu untuk jajanku selama setahun. Dan aku harus menunggu selama enam bulan lagi.

Dan sekarang apa yang harus ku beri untuk Mama?

Kasih sayang? Tidak cukup.

Lebih—lebih.

Ughh—tolong...Uangnya…..Kembalikan.

_Katanya punya tumpukan lembaran bernilai di celengan pribadi sangat memuaskan._

Dan aku masih tidak puas

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tok Tok Tok**

"Tuan….."

Aku masih bisa mendengar lagunya.

"Anda terlalu lama ke bawah."

Aku masih tersenyum membaca kalimat di kertas itu.

"Saya letakan di sini saja."

Kasar tapi lembut.

"Segeralah makan."

Dingin tapi hangat.

"Jangan lupa untuk mandi."

Musik kebahagiaannya di padu rintik-rintik air.

"Saya permisi."

**Tap Tap Tap**

Aku akan terus memutarnya.

Terus ku putar.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Papa….."_

"…_."_

"_Armin dapat nilai seratus pas pelajaran matematika!"_

"…_.."_

"_Gurunya memuji Armin."_

"…_.."_

"_Papa?"_

"_Diam kau."_

"…_.."_

"…"

"_Baik."_

Otak Papa sangat jalan. Sangat. Entah bagaimana nenek dan kakek merawatnya sehingga ia memiliki otak komputer seperti itu.

Dan aku—mewarisi otak tersebut.

Kata Eren—sahabat kecil yang sudah lama meninggal bilang bahwa otakku sangat jenius.

Dimata Eren, aku seorang teman yang jenius—yang selalu siap untuk membantu PRnya. Dan aku pun tidak keberatan. Aku akan membantunya.

Di saat Eren sudah tidak menginjak tanah selama-lamanya, aku—sendiri.

Tidak ada respek dari Papa dengan ketajaman otakku.

Aku dulu masih kecil. Wajar saja aku masih mengharapkan kehangantan dari Papa. Yah—meski berujung percuma. Dan aku sadar ternyata seberapa tinggi dan peringkatku, apa peduli Papa?

Tidak hanya nilai—kakiku saja ia tidak peduli.

Ah—ku mohon jangan ingatkan lagi dengan kejadian itu. Sakitnya masih membekas.

.

.

.

Satu lagi.

.

.

.

Aku—di asingkan.

Mereka—mengasingkanku.

"Armin terlalu sombong."

"Dasar sombong."

"Dia sombong."

"Lihat, dia memandang kemari."

"Hiii—takut deh."

Itulah kalimat yang bisa ku tangkap saat aku di kelas. Mereka membicarakanku sombong—sombong—aku sombong.

Ah—aku juga tidak mengerti aku sombong di mananya. Aku tidak mengerti dan tak mau mengerti.

Aku hanya menganggap semuanya angin lalu. Aku beranjak dari bangku dan segera keluar daripada telingaku panas mendengar semua ocehan yang hanya membicarakan aku—aku—aku—sombong—sombong—menakutkan.

Dan dimana seharusnya tinggal selangkah menuju keluar kelas—ada apa ini? Aku di cegat?

"Oi,lihat cowok mungil ini."

"Dia mau keluar?"

"Oh, mungkin kita terlalu keras membicarakannya!"

Benar—sangat keras. Frekuensi lebih dari dua puluh ribu _herz_.

"Tidak enak loh kalau dianya tidak melawan."

"Mending langsung saja."

"Oh! Frontal!"

"Tapi dalam tindakan—bukan ucapan!"

Apa—maksud kalian?

"Oh, aku paham!"

Apa—apa?! Kenapa tanganku di tarik?! Berhenti! Aku ingin keluar kelas!

"Oi, lembut! Kerjakan PR kami dong!"

Kerjakan? Kerjakan PR kalian? Najis!

"Kenapa memasang wajah seperti itu? Kita kan teman?!"

Pftts—teman apanya. Teman yang menggosipi temannya di belakang—jangan membuatku tertawa!

"Sebentar lagi bel masuk! Kerjakanlah!"

"Gunakan otakmu, bekicot!

Oh—lihat. Ekspresi terkejut mereka sangat lucu.

"KAU PANGGIL AKU BEKICOT?!"

"Sepertinya kita tidak bisa main halus dengannya."

"Haha..Kalau gitu….Aku mari saja mendapat langganan!"

**BUK!**

Pukulan—mendarat di perutku. Aku bisa merasakan kepalan yang menusuk di bagian itu. Aku terjatuh lemas. Mendarat dengan punggungku yang mendahului. Aku tidak bohong bahwa benturannya cukup keras—membuatku mengaduh kuat.

Tapi apa peduli dari si pelaku? TIDAK ADA! Lihat—mereka saja tertawa melihatku sekarang.

Bahkan yang tidak bersangkutan juga ikut cekikikan dengan penampilan sirkus barusan. Aku melayang dan mendarat dengan sempurna. Bagi mereka lucu sekali diriku saat itu. Ohh—Mungkin sudah besar aku akan mendaftarkan diri menjadi badut.

**BUK!**

Satu tendangan lagi—membuyarkan pikiranku. Hei—sungguh tidak so—

**BUK!**

Akh—sudah tiga kali. Kenapa? Kalian pikIr di pukul itu tidak sakit? Perutku, wajah, dadaku, semuanya kalian tendang. Segitu menyenangkannya kah sampai kalian tertawa lebar seperti itu? Lucu sekali kah?

**BUK!**

Lagi-lagi pukulan—di daerah tengah selangkanganku. Dan aku tidak bisa menahan hasrat untuk berteriak. Tidak terlalu keras—hanya menyerngit kesakitan. Tapi kau tahu—rasanya luar biasa. Aku merasakan sengatan listrik di bagian sana. Mataku berkaca-kaca—merasakan pedih yang teramat sangat itu. uhkk—saakiitt.

"Hoh—lihat! Ternyata dia punya kelemahan seperti kita?"

"Sekilas dia mirip cewek!"

"Tapi sombong!"

"Dia tidak mengerjakan PR kita!"

"Lebih baik pakai kekerasan agar ia mau bertindak!"

Aku tidak bisa mendengar dengan sempurna perkataan mereka. Aku masih memegang bagian milikku yang sakitnnya masih membekas—dengan kedua tanganku.

Aku mengintip ke arah yang lain sebentar—mereka masih tertawa.

"Sekali menolak, kau kami pijak!"

Menolak? Karena tidak mengerjakan PR kalian maka kalian dengan enaknya kalian menginjakku?

"Sungguh alasan bodoh! Salahkan diri kalian sendiri karena tidak mengerjakan apa yang sudah menjadi kewajiban kita sebagai murid! Aku tidak punya waktu mengerjakan PR kalian! Asah otak kalian sendiri!"

Niatku untuk menyadarkan mereka ternyata tidak di respon baik. Justru mereka makin menjadi-jadi. Di pukul, injak, tampar—pukul, injak, tampar—dengan penuh nafsu mereka melakukannya. Dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga mereka menyakitiku. Lihat—senyum mengembang di bibir mereka.

"Diam, lembut! Jangan samakan otak kami dengan otakmu!"

"Kami tidak punya waktu mengerjakan tugas seperti itu!"

"Dan hanya kau yang bisa kami andalkan!"

"Tapi kau menolak? LEBIH BAIK DIAM DI SANA DAN BIARKAN KAMI UKIRKAN LUKA DI DAGINGMU!"

Pukul, injak, tampar. Aku bisa rasakan ketiga aktivitas dari para siswa yang awalnya tadi hanya dua orang dan makin lama makin lama di saat mereka menyadari kesenangan menyakitiku—mereka tertawa.

Tertawa.

Tertawa.

Dan aku? Hanya berteriak.

Sangat bodoh jika mereka melakukan ini terhadapku hanya karena sebuah PR. Memang keterlaluan emosi pada masa remaja. Mereka ingin menang sendiri. Melakukan apapun itu asalkan menyenangi diri—memanjakan diri.

Menyakitiku ternyata sangat menyenangkan bagi mereka.

Aku memaklumi emosi remaja yang masih melekat di diri mereka. Tapi—tetap saja mereka sudah cukup keterlaluan.

Dan parahnya yang duduk diam di atas bangku hana menatap horror. Ketakutan menyelubunginya, terkadang aku bisa membaca isi hati mereka dengan raut wajah itu. _"Untung saja aku tidak pintar."_

Ukhh—sakit.

**BUK!**

Sakit.

**BUK!**

Ah—aku jadi ingat. Surat kecil Eren untukku.

"_**Armin, kau selalu memberiku PR."**_

Tidak bisa….

"_**Karena itu, untuk pertama kali saja aku ingin memberimu PR."**_

Tidak…Bisa…..

"_**Dan untuk terakhirnya."**_

Tidak bisa….Eren….

"_**Ini ni…PRnya Jadilah orang yang menyenangkan. Di senangi orang. Jangan tertutup terus. Aku risau karena kau hanya mengekspresikan wajahmu kepadaku saja. Kalau begitu terus, kau kan tahu saja umur manusia di batasi? Makanya, Armin…Gunakan kepintaranmu untuk bersosialisasi dengan orang. Membantu**__**mereka—menjelaskan rumus matematika—seperti kau mengajarkanku."**_

Tidak…

"_**Jadi orang yang di senangi menyenangkan loh."**_

Tidak…..

"_**Sudah dulu yaa. Aku ingin istirahat sebentar."**_

"_**Eren Jaeger."**_

Tch—PR macam apa itu?

Walau otakku keturunan Papaku—justru aku buntu mengerjakannya,

Mereka aja yang seperti ini—bagaimana bisa aku menjadi orang yang menyenangkan dan di senangi orang jika mereka selalu beranggapan buruk tentangku?

Makanya—aku berhenti sekolah. Memilih membaca buku keajaiban dunia di kamar. Tenang. Tidak sakit lagi. Sampai dimana aku kehilangan kakiku.

Dan apa maksudnya istirahat sebentar?

Sekarang saja kau sudah di timbun tanah!

_Kalau seseorang dengan otak mengalir keterlaluan itu pasti banyak umat yang akan mendukungnya._

Siapa yang mendukungku sekarang?

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tok Tok Tok**

"Tuan…"

Ah—telingaku di manjakan.

"Sarapan anda tuan."

Meski suara musik makin larut.

"Anda belum memakannya. Nanti anda sakit."

Aku masih bisa merasakan keindahannya.

"Segera makan, tuan."

Pandangan kabur.

"Saya ganti dengan yang hangat, ya?"

Namun aku masih sanggup membaca.

"Saya letak di depan pintu."

Loh—_volume_nya mengecil?

"Saya permisi."

Ah—tulisannya mulai terlihat kabur.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yo, tuan muda."

"Namaku Jean Kirtchein."

Kenapa harus sekarang—aku mengenalinya.

Kenapa?

Aku—kehidupan 15 tahunku yang kepedihan yang menumpuk. Dan aku baru sekarang aku mengenali orang sepertinya.

Aku punya Mama—yang terpasungkan. Aku punya Eren—yang sedang mengawasi dari surga. Dan setelah aku tidak bertemu siapa-siapa lagi.

Dan aku bertemu lagi—orang berarti untukku.

"Armin…."

Aku—menitikan air mata sekali lagi.

"Kenapa menangis?"

Tentu saja—bodoh!

"Ini tidak sakit."

BOHONG!

Aku meraung sejadi-jadinya. Aku—tidak kuat melihatnya. Darahnya—mengalir—membasahi kulitnya—kulitku. Aku menggenggam telapaknya. Ah—dingin. Telapaknya dingin. Harus segera kuhangatkan. Harus…..Kuhangatkan….

"Bukankah kau yang lebih kesakitan?"

. . . . . .

Aku? Sungguh tolol. Kau tersayat seperti ini.

"Kau…Tidak pernah merasa bahagia kan?"

. . . . . . .

Aku pernah. Aku pernah merasakan bahagia. Saat itu Mama menghadiahkan ulang tahunku yang ke-7 dengan permen kapas. Warnanya cantik sekali. Merah muda. Mama sempat tertawa saat aku tersenyum dan memperlihatkan pipi rona yang sama merah dengan permen tersebut. Hadiah ulang tahun yang manis. Manis sekali. Dan kemanisan terakhir yang dapat kurasakan dari Mama.

Atau juga saat aku jatuh dari sepeda setelah hari ulang tahunku. Siku kaki ku berdarah. Dan untungnya Eren ada di samping. Perutku sempat tergelitik pas melihat wajah paniknya—ia robek kaus putihnya. Eh—tunggu—tunggu! Kenapa di robek? Kenapa harus di balut dengan robekan kausmu? Tanda tanya berkembang biak di otakku. Aku pandang bola mata hijau yang di padukan warna emas itu seraya bertanya mengapa. Jawabannya bisa kuingat _"Simpan kausnya dan ingat bahwa aku yang mengobati lukamu!_"

Entah kemana kaus itu berada sekarang.

Dan aku tidak punya waktu memikirkan kaus tersebut.

Aku masih meratapi makhluk di depanku. Pemilik surai coklat susu itu. Dia tidak menangis. Justru aku yang menangis. Dia tidak kesakitan justru aku yang merasakannya.

Dan lagi—apa yang dia berikan untukku?

"Kau tahu arti kebahagiaan, Armin?"

"Jawabannya tertera pada kotak musik itu."

.

.

.

.

Jean Kirtchein—seorang _butler_. Bisa di bilang ia baru masuk.

Awal bertemu, di saat ia membangunkan ku. Pagi hari. Dengan nyawa yang masih setengah—aku mencoba menajamkan penglihatanku. Penampilan Jean Kirtchein, kemeja putih dengan rompi hitam, di tambah pita kupu-kupu merah yang mengingat indah di kerahnya. "Ah—kau bangun."

Dan jangan lupa panggilannya yang sedikit kurang sopan.

Aku hanya memandang matanya saja. Aku tidak menjawab perkataannya.

Kesan pertamaku tentangnya—menyebalkan. Orang yang sukses membangunkan tidurku dimana saat itu aku sedang menjelajahi dunia.

Yaah—walau pandangan itu hanya sebentar. Yah—sebentar saja.

Dengan cepat pemikiranku tentangnya berubah. Dimana saat aku lihat—cara kerja yang sebrono—ceroboh—ketus—namun dia menyenangkan. Dia menyenangkan.

Dimana para _maid _dan _butler_ di rumahku semua terlalu formal terhadapku—tapi dia lain. Dia bermain denganku. Dia menganggapku sama sepertinya. Aku anak seorang dokter terpandang—tapi ia tidak peduli dengan statusku. Baginya—aku dia sama saja. Da lagi—Papaku lah yang terpandang. Bukan aku.

Aku tahu dia menganggapku seperti itu. Lihat—dia sedang melawak. Lihat—mukanya lucu. Lihat—aku tertawa. Aku tertawa. Aku—tertawa?

Entah sejak kapan terakhir aku tertawa?

Aku tidak pernah merasa lepas seperti ini. Bersama Jean, _butler _baru sekaligus teman baru—benar—menyenangkan.

Aku serasa bebas—bebas. Ah—aku bebas. Aku bebas tertawa di depannya.

Jean memang selalu bikin kesal.

Dimana aku pernah bermain PS dengannya—tentu saja aku pemenangnya—dan lihat dia. Dia tidak melaksanakan hukumannya. Dia tidak mau _push_ _up_. Dia malah meruncingkan bibirnya. Dan ada apa dengan tatapan memelas itu? Hei—hei—sportif!

"Ini _joystick _nya ah yang salah."

Buufftt—alibi.

Aku tau dia tidak sanggup _push up_.

Meski mengesalkan, tapi ia juga menyenangkan. Ia nampak bebas bersamaku. Ia tidak peduli siapa aku di rumah ini. Toh—umur kami cuma 3 tahun dengan dirinya yang lebih tua.

Dia seperti Eren—bodoh. Tapi bodohnya itu yang menarik.

Dan siapa sangka juga—dia juga bisa serius.

Seperti sekarang ini.

Ia terbujur di depanku. Aku yakin mataku tidak ada masalah sama sekali. Aku yakin itu. Dan lihat pemandangan apa yang telah di suguhkan Papa untukku. Minuman nyamuk betina yang mengalir di ubin datar.

"Dasar."

Kuatlah…Jean….

"Ternyata dia salah satu orang organisasi yang di tugaskan untuk membunuhku."

Dan selanjutnya—Jean di tinggal dengan hadiah sebuah pisau yang menusuk di punggungnya oleh Papa, lalu berjalan meninggalkan kami. Fokusku hanya menuju pisau yang berdiri di punggung lebarnya Jean. Sedikit mengenai jantung—sepertinya. Dan aku? Seharusnya aku menambal lukanya agar tidak fatal akibatnya. Namun—tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa berdiri. Lemas. Kelu. Kaku. Hanya bisa menonton.

"Jean?" lirihku seraya mendekati dirinya. Aku ingin memastikan—dia hidup kan? Jean masih hidup kan? Jantungnya masih berpacu bukan?

Dan sudah—jangan bicara lagi Jean.

"_Bukankah kau yang lebih kesakitan?"_

Aku tidak kesakitan. Lubangmu lebih dalam daripada aku, Jean!

"_Kau tahu arti kebahagiaan, Armin?"_

"DIAM! JANGAN BICARAAA!" Dan ah—aku baru sadar bahwa seharusnya aku segera melakukan pertolongan pertama kepada Jean. Aku—baru sadar. Aku cepat-cepat memerintahkan tangan untuk segera bergerak—mengoyak kaousku. Aku harus berterima kasih kepada Eren yang mengajarkanku.

**Sret**—terobek dengan sempurna. Tinggal menyumpalkan lubangnya. Aku harus menyingkirkan pisaunya dahulu.

Tunggu—Jean.

Sabar—Jean.

Bertahan!

Bertahan!

Aku segera membalutnya di pung—

"Sudah, Armin."

—ah.

"Kenapa kau menahanku?"

"Tidak sakit."

"Kau sakit."

"Tidak."

"Lukanya berlubang."

"Tidak."

"Darahnya akan mengalir."

"Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkan aku."

"Jantungmu kena, Jean."

"Jangan."

"KENAPA KAU MENGHENTIKANKU?!"

Aku membalikan badan Jean yang sedari tadi telungkup. Agar membuatku nyaman untuk membalutkannya. Aku lingkarkan robekan kausku di bagian dadanya. Ah—ada luka di dada kanannya. Ada luka di perut bawahnya. Ada lagi lukanya di bagian bawah diafragma.

Apa ini—luka tembakan?

"Aku tidak tahu dengan luka ini." Masih dengan diri yang terguncangkan, aku paksa otakku agar terus memerintahkan tangan mengerjakan misinya. Membalut luka yang berlubang itu. Tapi robekannya tidak cukup. Aku tidak tahu kalau ia juga di tembak—selain di tusuk.

Aku robek lagi kausku lagi—

"Jangan."

Jangan? Jangan apanya?

Jadi, dia menikmati kesakitannya sekarang?

"JEAN! BUKA MATA! LIHAT AKU SEKARANG!"

Pertama—Mama.

Kedua—Eren.

Ketiga—tidak—jangan sampai yang ketiga.

Aku tidak ingin kehilangan yang ketiga kalinya. Aku tidak mau. Biarkan aku sumbat lukamu—jangan menahanku, Jangan membantah. JANGAN MENHINDAR!

Jean—kumohon.

"Tetap hidup."

Aku tidak ingin lagi.

"Tidak kehilangan…."

Dan apa yang kudapat? Sebuah telapak mulai mendingin yang mengacak-acak puncak surai pirangku. Si empunya tersenyum memandangku. Oh—lihat kelopaknya mulai turun.

"Jawabannya tertera pada musik itu."

. . . . . .

"Jean?"

Heh? Jean? Kenapa matanya tertutup?

"Jean?"

Loh? Kemana nafasnya? Kenapa jantungnya berhenti? Kenapa denyutnya ikut berhenti. Kenapa hangatnya makin lama makin pudar?

"Jean."

Jean, aku memanggilmu. Aku memanggilmu. Aku memanggil…mu….

Sahut aku. Balas semua panggilanku. Gunakan leluconmu. Jangan lupa tingkah bodohmu. Dan tidak lupa—tersenyum. Lalu, pandang aku.

Ayo—lakukan.

Kau—bisa. Kau dengarkan apa yang ku katakana padamu, Jean?

Jean—kenapa kau dingin? Kau kedinginan? Katakan padaku. Aku akan mengambilkan selimut.

Kenapa bajumu penuh motif merah? Kau tidak mandi? Ayo kita ke rumah dan membasuh diri.

Kau tertidur? Hahaha…Lucu sekali Jean…. Tidur itu di atas kasur. Bukan di atas lantai. Lantai sangat dingin—di tambah dirimu yang lebih dingin.

Dingin.

Sepi.

Kau tidak menyahutku?

Hening.

Hening.

Aku tidak mendapat jawaban.

. . . . . . .

Lalu, apa sekarang?

Aku harus apa sekarang?

Jean, kenapa kau tidak membuka mulut?

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tok Tok Tok**

"Tuan…Bolehkan saya masuk?"

Ah—redup.

"Tuan? Sarapan anda lagi-lagi anda abaikan."

Tanganku tak sanggup menggenggam kertas itu.

"Saya suapkan ke anda saja yaa?"

Suaranya mulai menghilang.

"Saya masuk ya?"

Loh? Musiknya.

"Permisi."

Kenapa gelap? Dimana bunyi hujan?

"Tuan? Anda masih tidur?"

Ah—warna merah—pergelangan tangan.

"Tuan?"

Musiknya putus-putus.

"Tuan…..Ini kenapa selimut tuan warnanya merah?"

Ah—redup.

"Pisau—pisau apa ini, Tuan?"

Suaranya mulai menghilang.

"Tuan?!"

Ah—tulisan itu.

Hitam.

Tidak ada lagi suara musiknya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Kau tahu arti kebahagiaan, Armin?"_

"_Jawabannya tertera pada kotak musik itu."_

_Ya—ada. Aku menemukannya._

_Sepucuk surat yang di tinggal di dalamnya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Kebahagiaan itu ada di hati."_

"_Dimana adanya kedamaian dan ketenangan."_

"_Berada di dekat orang yang di sayang, di temani mereka yang menyayangi mu pula. Kau mendapat balasan kasih sayang mereka setelah kau berikan cintamu pada mereka."_

"_Bahagia itu manis rasanya."_

"_Happy Birthday, tuan muda."_

"_Musiknya emang bikin ngantuk. Tapi bukan musiknya yang aku persembahkan."_

"_Melainkan__ arti bahagia itu, kawan."_

"_Apa kau pernah merasakannya, Armin?"_

"_Salam, Jean Kirtchein. Butler yang kurang asam."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Jean, kenapa orang sepertimu baru datang sekarang?_

_Kalau begitu, aku akan mengejarmu._

_Mencari kebahagiaan seperti __kotak musik __yang kau katakan,_

_Kebahagiaan baru._

_Boleh kan?_

.

.

.

.

_**End**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

HUMBALAAA HUMBAALLLLAAAAAA KKEELLAARRRR!

Hup—awalnya saya pesimis sama ni FF. Jujur—saya tidak berbakat dalam membuat FF yang meninggalkan pesan. Karena saya bukan orang yang gimana yaa? Jarang liat kutipan-kutipan gitu x'DD

Ini aja minta pendapat teman terus beruntung nemu di yahoo answer.

Ho Ho Ho, gak keren banget yaa? :'DDD /ngesotkejamban/

Apakah Armin terlalu OOC?

Masalah ending. Entah berapa kali saya harus menggonta-ganti endingnya. Seharusnya ada lagu yang mewakili FF ini biar pas dengan kotak musik. Tidak jadi. Saya lelah muter-muter di gugel karenanya. Memang lagu tidak di tentukan dari awal. Pffttss—ok saya tidak ada persiapan untuk itu. Tangan gatal buat ngetik ni FF duluan.

Dan soal PRnya Eren, mungkin ada yang tidak asing karena saya terinspirasi dengan artikel yang menceritakan seorang guru yang memberikan PR pada murid di nafas-nafas terakhir. Hohoho…

Cukup deh dengan ocehan saya. Dan FF ini di persembahkan untuk challenge **Armin C****S05 Challenge **yang di lemparkan oleh **Cherry-Sakura05**.

Salam.

—Ourie.


End file.
